Game With A Mean Storyteller/24 Oct 2010
(7:00:01 PM) Remmon: Yes, game (7:00:04 PM) ErikMesoy: Recap: Last time we were on an island where we beat up some cannibals and Dusk researched a spell. Then we remembered we had a nation to build, and stormed (ba-dum tissssch) off to buy tons of food, paying for it by building walls out of MAGMA KRAKEN. Then we met Staff. (7:00:24 PM) Remmon: Who was warned to have his charsheet finished for today (7:00:30 PM) Remmon: And instead has no charsheet at all (7:01:04 PM) AnnoLaptop: I'll be ready in five minutes or so. I need to do some things. (7:01:55 PM) xp194: yes yes, I know Remmon. Stupidity then workload's fault... (7:02:24 PM) You are now known as Crowns (7:03:04 PM) Crowns: What do you need? (7:03:34 PM) xp194: Uh... (7:03:48 PM) xp194: Abilities, most of my attributes... (7:03:59 PM) Crowns: >_< (7:04:00 PM) xp194: I've got some from memory (7:04:17 PM) Jammy is now known as Mist (7:04:44 PM) xp194: I remember the knacks and charms... (7:05:44 PM) xp194: ... Should I just sit this one out? (7:06:47 PM) Mist: Nein! (7:06:54 PM) AnnoLaptop is now known as Dusk (7:07:00 PM) Mist: Write Atts+ Abs down, guess dicepools, play. (7:07:56 PM) xp194: ... if that's okay with Remmon...? (7:08:05 PM) Remmon: Be. Fast. (7:08:12 PM) Mist: Even if it is not. Hurry and work! (7:08:33 PM) Mist: And save whatever you're doing into like, notepad or something. So you don't lose it again. :P (7:08:47 PM) xp194: Doing it in Open Office now (7:08:51 PM) xp194: not losing this one... (7:13:00 PM) Dusk: xp194: Yo. Get on the TeamSpeak chat. (7:13:07 PM) xp194: Oh. (7:13:09 PM) Remmon: IP: ts3.infinityzero.net:9987 (7:13:09 PM) xp194: Yeh (7:13:09 PM) Remmon: pass: TS3_InfinityZero (7:13:16 PM) xp194 is now known as Silk_Staff (7:16:24 PM) Silk_Staff: urgh. gonna need to /update/ (7:17:21 PM) Remmon: Righto. (7:18:50 PM) Crowns: *Dusk goes casting. (7:18:57 PM) Dusk: Dusk closed her eyes and touched the world, knowing it to be made of essence. She reached, and began molding it to her liking; her anima exploded around her in a display of radiant sunlight, presenting to onlookers her totemic mandala. Envisioning the structure already in place, remains of the previous magma kraken, she summoned forth the second with a word of command in the tongue of the Primordials. The earth rumbled and ... (7:19:04 PM) Dusk: ... half-score magmic appendages emerged from the soil. Dusk took them in the embrace of her will, and commandeered them to take shape - a wall with a flat top, with a gate parallel to the one in the town's old wall. Her work finished, she severed the essence cords connecting her to the tentacles, and let it cool. (7:20:06 PM) ***Crowns is going to try to put the Wyld Hunt off a little, meanwhile, because they'll probably be headed here. (7:20:17 PM) ***Crowns seeks out Mist. (7:20:34 PM) Crowns: "Can you help me with a bit of a distraction?" (7:20:42 PM) ***Mist is, if Crowns didn't follow him from Staffs room, heading down to the ocean! (7:20:46 PM) ***Dusk goes rest after this display of sorcery, for three hours. (7:21:00 PM) Mist: (Well, he'd still be there even if Crowns was following, since he didn't know Crowns was there...) (7:22:11 PM) ***Crowns sneaks down to the ocean, then. (7:22:37 PM) ***Mist is swimming around lavishly~ (7:22:55 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 for Dusk (7:23:13 PM) Crowns: "Hey, Mist! What's the stealthiest you can be?" (7:23:17 PM) Dusk: (Regaining 1wp.) (7:23:56 PM) Dusk: (Tell me when morning happens. I will roll Conviction then for additional wp.) (7:23:58 PM) ***Mist backstrokes over to Crowns, "What do you need?" (7:24:21 PM) Crowns: "A bit of a distraction. See, I figure the Wyld Hunt is going to come down here shortly, so I need to lay a few false trails for them." (7:24:38 PM) ***Mist swims around in circles, "Mhm." (7:26:32 PM) Crowns: "I want you to look intimidating and be very obviously noticed as you hitchhike on a cart or something going inland. Promise them you won't be a bother." (7:27:18 PM) Mist: "I can do easily noticed." Mist replies as his head turns to the side to breath, in between strokes. (7:27:23 PM) Crowns: "Then, once you're underway, fade into the background in some way that makes them think you're still with them, just hiding. Then slip off without them noticing and make your way back here." (7:27:52 PM) Crowns: "Meanwhile, I'll spread the word that you've gone off to Upper Wotton to, um, get more magma for Dusk? Any good ideas?" (7:28:10 PM) Crowns: "Anyway, I want them distracted." (7:28:45 PM) Mist: "Whose 'they'? Are you trying to get me noticed by a Wyld Hunt?" (7:29:10 PM) Crowns: "I think we've already been noticed and we're going to have to draw them off." (7:30:01 PM) Crowns: "It goes like this. 1: Dusk cast Magma Kraken at the immaculates we attacked a while back. 2: Dusk is casting Magma Kraken here. 3: People travel between places." (7:33:26 PM) Mist: "I see, I see." Mist replies, sinking underwater. "Give me a second." (7:35:19 PM) ***Crowns waits. (7:35:54 PM) Mist: A giant octopus-man bursts out of the water, arms raised and tentacles flailling. "TRAAAVEEEEL." He screams while running off the beach. (7:36:07 PM) ***Crowns grins. (7:36:21 PM) ***Crowns wanders off after Mist. (7:37:06 PM) Remmon: So... Mist is trying to get on a caravan to head inland? (7:37:10 PM) ***Mist runs around randomly, does not know where to find whatever it was that Crowns was talking about, enjoys himself regardless. (7:37:33 PM) ***Crowns goes 'pst, that way' and points towards the inland side of town and the road there. (7:38:43 PM) ***Mist still with his arms up, runs around in circles a few times, still screaming, and then runs off in the way Crowns points. (7:38:58 PM) Remmon: Everyone clears off the streets when Mist aproaches (7:40:19 PM) ***Crowns goes to note just how Mist leaves in order to be able to retell details at a tavern later. (7:40:44 PM) ***Mist continues running around in random directions. (7:41:51 PM) Remmon: Mist heads off inland in a random direction, without caravan or such, as nobody dares come close enough to talk to him (7:42:18 PM) Mist: Once out of the city, Mist will just walk around all chill, looking for caravans and things. (7:42:56 PM) Remmon: As you move further away from the city, the road becomes less of a road and more of a trail (7:44:21 PM) ***Crowns watches Mist wander off, smirks 'Just as planned', sneaks into an alley, disguises himself as a local, goes to bar, orders a large stiff drink, expresses relief that the monster appears to have left town for now. (7:44:45 PM) ***Mist follows this trail! (7:44:46 PM) Crowns: (7m Flawlessly Impenetrable Disguise, presumably there are no Exalts at the bar. Socialize?) (7:44:56 PM) Dusk: Dusk focused her will, and began to shape Solar essence through intense mental focus. Her anima flared to life, basking her surroundings in the full glory of one of the chosen of the Sun. The iconic representation of her spirit twisted and reshaped itself as she worked, for it symbolized Creation, and she was changing Creation through her will. Using words in the tongue of sorcery, she summoned the Magma Kraken a third time, and ... (7:45:02 PM) Dusk: ... forced it to do her work. The tentacles arose, as they were bid, and formed a section of the wall, continuing the segments already in place. When the spell was done, Dusk let out a sigh of relief, for she was beginning to tire. (7:45:12 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (7:45:19 PM) Dusk: (wp again.) (7:45:42 PM) ***Dusk returns for more rest. Celestial sorcery is le taxing. (7:46:38 PM) Crowns: "Thank Daana'd, it's gone." says Crowns and retells story of being at the gate and seeing Mist up close. (7:46:43 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7 (7:46:44 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (3 7 10 5 2 1 8). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (7:47:39 PM) Crowns: (For those bored with reading walls of fluff, Daana'd is the Elemental Dragon of Water and at least theoretically runs stuff out West while the Incarnae are off playing World of Warcrack.) (7:47:43 PM) Remmon: The trail leads into a thick forest, Mist (7:48:04 PM) ***Mist continues to walk down the trail like, all cool. (7:48:25 PM) Remmon: When you're deep inside the forest, the trail starts to get more and more overgrown (7:49:44 PM) Remmon: It's also starting to get dark really quickly (7:51:15 PM) ***Crowns is going to just mingle and buy beers from his Resources 3 for a while now. (7:51:37 PM) Mist: Mist glows like a badass motherfucker and continues to strut through this forest like it ain't shit. (7:52:23 PM) Remmon: A few more hours later, now deep into the night, you realise that the trail has ceased to exist entirely. (7:52:42 PM) Mist: Who cares! Mist continues to walk! (7:52:45 PM) Dusk: Dusk Rainbow, the Twilight sorceress, assumed an expression of extreme singlemindedness. Though celestial sorcery was extremely taxing, nothing could move her from what she had deigned to do - give these people a better protection against the ravages of the enemies of Creation, in trade for sustenance for her own adopted people. Bathing the area and onlookers in Solar brightness, she worked sorcery once again. The spell she ... (7:52:51 PM) Dusk: ... memorized a year before was beginning to be extremely familiar, by virtue of repeated use. The tentacles rose from the ground when bidden, and aligned themselves in lockstep formation, to never move again, cooling down into obsidian... (7:53:43 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2! (7:54:09 PM) ***Dusk yawns, being visible for miles, goes back to bed. (7:54:14 PM) Crowns: "Oi, what's that light?" asks Crowns, schmoozing late at night in a bar and seeing anima flare. (7:54:41 PM) Remmon: The locals explain that that would be the girl making the new walls, apparently working through the night (7:55:10 PM) Crowns: "I think I want a look..." (7:55:38 PM) ***Mist walkwalkwalkwalk. (7:55:42 PM) ***Crowns wanders off through town, then out of town, then finds a bush to hide under, and sleeps there overnight. Doesn't quite trust the town for now. (7:55:45 PM) Remmon: Mist, you exit into a large clearing. There's a lake in the middle of it, you cannot see the opposite shore from here. (7:55:55 PM) Dusk: Sighing, Dusk began to gesture, to help the shaping of essence she had begun. It was the fifth time she had cast the spell recently, and it was not without a toll on her spirit. Even the Children of the Sun have their limits - but she was not nearly at hers just yet. The symbolic representation of all that lived and had shape in the world created so long ago out of chaos sprang into visibility simultaneously with her flaring anima, ... (7:55:57 PM) Silk_Staff: (Swimswimswim) (7:56:01 PM) Dusk: ... as she chanted the ancient words, whose meaning was lost on her. She commanded the Kraken to rise, and the Kraken did rise, with a great rumbling of the ground. She commanded it to fall in line with the others, and they did. Dusk let her hands fall to her sides when she was done, blinking away weariness. (7:56:05 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2, Dusk (7:56:29 PM) Mist: "HELLO." (7:56:55 PM) ***Dusk goes back to bed, so she can resume work in three hours. (7:57:29 PM) Remmon: Mist, it's dark and you're starting to get really tired. (7:58:29 PM) ***Mist walks into the water, decides it's time for sleep. (8:00:22 PM) Dusk: !exalted 6: PerAware (8:00:22 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "PerAware": (9 3 10 10 4 4). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:00:58 PM) Remmon: You wake up to a lot of noise. Some people seem to be argueing loudly nearby (8:01:08 PM) Remmon: You can hear the words 'anathema' being uttered repeatedly (8:02:27 PM) ***Dusk blinks through wearines, gets her bracers and gloves. It appears she will have to kick some rump, since Crowns and Mist are unavailable. (8:03:08 PM) Remmon: There's a bone splitting scream of pain in the next room. You can hear people coming your way (8:03:50 PM) ***Dusk hides beside the door frame, so she can surprise whoever comes in. (8:05:04 PM) Remmon: Someone carefully tries the door handle, but the door is locked and as such fails to open (8:05:41 PM) ***Dusk waits. (8:06:24 PM) Remmon: The door explodes into the door, followed by a massive axe. Join Battle. (8:07:06 PM) Dusk: !exalted 6: JB (8:07:06 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "JB": (3 6 9 7 1 4). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:07:35 PM) Remmon: !exalted 8: JB 1 (8:07:35 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "JB 1": (6 8 10 5 10 8 3 6). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (8:07:46 PM) Remmon: !exalted 12: JB lots (8:07:46 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "JB lots": (4 10 6 3 4 9 7 8 3 5 2 1). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:07:53 PM) Remmon: !exalted 8: And the third one (8:07:53 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "And the third one": (7 4 8 8 6 7 9 7). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (8:08:25 PM) ***Mist sleeps with the fishes, where else is more safe!? (8:08:31 PM) Remmon: Tick 0, DB 1 and 3 (8:08:58 PM) Remmon: A DB with an axe steps into the room, looks at your empty bed, then around the room and upon spotting you, swings a Grimcleaver your way! (8:09:00 PM) Remmon: Defense!? (8:09:24 PM) Dusk: Parry! (8:09:48 PM) Remmon: !exalted 12: Smash! (8:09:48 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Smash!": (7 4 3 7 10 5 6 9 3 6 1 9). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (8:11:17 PM) Remmon: The second DB enters behind him and attempts to stab you with a Wavecleaver (8:11:26 PM) Remmon: Defense!? (8:11:29 PM) Dusk: Parry. (8:11:43 PM) Remmon: !exalted 15: I can has speciality? (8:11:43 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "I can has speciality?": (1 5 8 2 7 9 10 2 7 2 7 6 10 9 8). Successes (TN 7) = 11. (8:11:56 PM) Dusk: Hit by 4. (8:12:02 PM) Remmon: 14L raw damage (8:12:04 PM) Remmon: Soak? (8:12:10 PM) Dusk: 6L. (8:12:18 PM) Remmon: !exalted 8L: This may tickle (8:12:18 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "This may tickle": (6 8 5 10 9 4 5 6). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:12:47 PM) Remmon: Tick 1, DB 2 (8:13:19 PM) Attilla Some.Dude@Nightstar-ee3a5014.threembb.co.uk entered the room. (8:13:38 PM) Remmon: The second DB lines up on the other side of the wall, invisible to Dusk and seeing his friends attack something right next to the door, decides to use shove in and use his spear a little (8:15:14 PM) Remmon: Defense!? (8:15:26 PM) Dusk: Parry. It is 6 now. (8:15:39 PM) Remmon: !exalted 14: Stabby! (8:15:39 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Stabby!": (5 6 10 10 7 2 5 7 3 8 9 3 4 1). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (8:15:46 PM) Dusk: Hit by 2. (8:15:49 PM) Dusk: Soak 6L. (8:16:29 PM) Remmon: 17L raw, 11L after soak (8:16:36 PM) Remmon: !exalted 11L: Run away! (8:16:36 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Run away!": (9 4 4 3 2 10 1 5 7 7 4). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:16:46 PM) Remmon: Dusk is run through by a Dire Lance (8:17:23 PM) Remmon: Tick 4, Dusk, DB 1, DB 3 (8:17:55 PM) Remmon: The two DBs continue swinging their Grimcleaver and Wavecleaver at Dusk. Defense!? (8:18:34 PM) Dusk: "Heal me, demon!" Dusk utters, and also speaks one other word, which constitutes her defense - the word of the ten thousand birds. (8:18:59 PM) Remmon: !exalted 12: Smashy axe! (8:18:59 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Smashy axe!": (9 10 7 6 9 10 6 2 2 8 8 10). Successes (TN 7) = 11. (8:19:34 PM) Remmon: 17L raw damage (8:19:44 PM) Dusk: Using TMAE for 4m, to raise DV to 9. Hit by 2. (8:19:51 PM) Dusk: Soak 6L. (8:19:58 PM) Remmon: !exalted 11L: Dead birdies? (8:19:58 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Dead birdies?": (7 6 4 4 10 1 1 1 7 5 4). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:20:29 PM) Dusk: Incap. (8:20:43 PM) Dusk: The other DB also attacks, yes? (8:20:48 PM) Remmon: Yes, he does (8:21:15 PM) Remmon: !exalted 15: Wavecleaving! (8:21:15 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Wavecleaving!": (9 5 3 2 8 7 8 6 6 1 6 6 1 7 6). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:22:35 PM) Remmon: Staff, you are awoken rudely by some of the citizens (8:23:17 PM) Remmon: A bunch of ruffians have apparently gotten into the town and just broke into the guild hall with significant threats of violence (8:23:37 PM) ***Silk_Staff uses her Anima power to take on the Mayor's form again, and appears outside in a bathrobe, looking a mix between indignant and curious. (8:24:33 PM) Silk_Staff: "Right. /Why/ have they done this?" (8:24:52 PM) Silk_Staff: "Anyone know?" (8:25:03 PM) Remmon: The citizens who awoke you tell you that they were yelling about anathema and purging things with fire (8:25:29 PM) Remmon: There are 8 Dragonblooded standing in front of the guild hall, their weapons out but not ready (8:25:40 PM) Silk_Staff: "Anathema? By the gods, this is serious!" (8:25:46 PM) Remmon: There also appears to be smoke coming out of the building (8:27:20 PM) Schleiermacher1 Schleiermache@Nightstar-f3f928ef.bb.online.no entered the room. (8:27:40 PM) Silk_Staff: "Excuse me, sirs. That building appears to be on fire. I /demand/ we be allowed to put said fire out before the fire spread." (8:27:51 PM) Silk_Staff: "Also, /Why?/" (8:28:37 PM) Remmon: "We found an anathema inside after recieving a tip. The anathema used some kind of spell, so we're making sure the spell doesn't blight the area." (8:29:07 PM) Remmon: "Speaking of which, there seems to be a bit of a strange wall around part of your town. Would you care to explain that?" (8:29:23 PM) Schleiermacher left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (8:31:21 PM) Silk_Staff: "Some magical sorts came along and offered to make a wall in exchange for food. They haven't finished yet. Why?" (8:31:56 PM) Remmon: "There were supposedly two more. Where are they?" (8:32:54 PM) Crowns: (Smell smoke, wake up?) (8:33:07 PM) Mist: (Sounds like the time for Crowns to show up!) (8:33:46 PM) Silk_Staff: "We heard that... /something/ ran off inland. Reports were confused. As for the third? No idea." (8:33:56 PM) Remmon: Perception + Awareness, Crowns (8:34:04 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7 (8:34:04 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (1 2 5 6 6 1 1). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (8:34:11 PM) Silk_Staff: (Niiiiccceee) (8:34:24 PM) Remmon: You've obviously wrapped yourself into the blankets (8:34:31 PM) Mist: (Thats... That's impressive. Does he start choking in his sleep?) (8:34:33 PM) Remmon: You might notice if said blankets catch on fire though :p (8:35:37 PM) Silk_Staff: "Now, would you mind at /least/ putting that fire out? The housing in the area is made of quite dry wood. I'd prefer it if the town doesn't burn down, if it's all the same to you." (8:36:17 PM) Remmon: "Go ahead, we'll try to find the other two anathema." (8:36:30 PM) Silk_Staff: "Good luck to you, sirs." (8:36:38 PM) ***Silk_Staff begins organising a bucket chain (8:36:40 PM) Remmon: The DBs head inland in the direction indicated, trying to find Mist (8:37:54 PM) ***Silk_Staff investigates the rooms once the fires are down to a safer level, looking for trapped survivors (8:40:34 PM) Mist: Come morning, Mist will look at the skies from underwater, wait for a flock of seagulls flying inland and fly inland with them. (8:41:03 PM) ***Crowns presumably wakes up in the morning and rolls Conviction and heads into town to check on Dusk. (8:41:13 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4 (8:41:13 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (2 9 4 4). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:41:52 PM) Mist: !exalted 3 (8:41:52 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled (7 3 9). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:42:19 PM) Silk_Staff: ((Gah, Conviction = ?)) (8:42:32 PM) Dusk: !exalted 3: I'm coming back as a Ghost! :E (8:42:32 PM) PainBot: Dusk rolled "I'm coming back as a Ghost! :E": (1 5 10). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:44:03 PM) Silk_Staff: !exalted 2 (8:44:03 PM) PainBot: Silk_Staff rolled (1 7). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:44:18 PM) Dusk: (Or Abyssal. That would be awesome.) (8:53:00 PM) Crowns: (So apparently we find a burnt house full of pools of dried blood.) (8:54:47 PM) Silk_Staff: "... What in the... what did they /do?/" (8:55:09 PM) Crowns: "I'm not sure I want to know." (8:55:10 PM) Silk_Staff: "So much blood..." (8:55:11 PM) Remmon: Silk, when you put the fire out, you find a naked woman in the guild house, in what was previously Dusk' room (8:57:13 PM) ***Crowns walks up to Silk. (8:57:14 PM) ***Silk_Staff hisses under his/her/whatever's breath and has her covered up and brought outside the guildhouse, pending ID and/or burial (8:57:19 PM) Crowns: "Who did this and are they still in the town?" (8:57:21 PM) Remmon: The woman has a powerful anima effect around her (8:57:46 PM) Remmon: Silk, the woman is quite concious too :p (8:57:54 PM) Silk_Staff: ((Oh?)) (8:58:22 PM) Silk_Staff: ((Surely she'd object to being manhandled around then)) (8:58:32 PM) Remmon: (Yes, she might) (8:58:45 PM) Remmon: (And that's a very dark anima that) (8:59:07 PM) Dusk is now known as BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood (8:59:26 PM) Silk_Staff: "As far as I can tell...? Must've been a Wyld Hunt. They persued what they thought to be another member of the group inland." (8:59:32 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood rises. (8:59:53 PM) Silk_Staff: "Did you know he- Yeee!" (9:00:04 PM) ***Silk_Staff jumps backwards, startled (9:00:30 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "Mayor, I need clothes, quickly!" (9:01:09 PM) Silk_Staff: "... Well, you heard the woman. don't just stand there, find her something to cloth herself with!" (9:01:39 PM) ***Silk_Staff procures a coat from one of the citizenship and gives it to the apparent zombie (9:01:55 PM) Crowns: "MIST! Are you here?" (9:01:58 PM) Remmon: Zombies normally look more rotten, Silk (9:02:19 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood checks that she's completely unharmed, while she waits. (9:02:21 PM) Remmon: For that matter, ghosts normally whatever wounds killed them still visible, this woman appears to be uninjured (9:02:29 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood puts on the coat. (9:02:30 PM) Remmon: You are indeed completely uninjured (9:02:39 PM) Crowns: "Silk: I don't think I've introduced myself properly. I'm Three Gossamer Crowns. Mist mentioned me yesterday." (9:02:55 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "Where are the Dragon-Blooded?" (9:02:59 PM) Crowns: "Gone inland." (9:03:05 PM) Silk_Staff: "Silk? Who's that?" (9:03:08 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "Oh, good." (9:03:16 PM) ***Mist flies along with a flock of seagulls. (9:03:18 PM) ***Silk_Staff shoots Crowns a meaningful look (9:03:28 PM) Crowns: "Just notifying you while everyone's distracted." (9:03:35 PM) ***Crowns returns to looking at BlackBird. (9:04:53 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "How long was I... out?" (9:05:07 PM) Remmon: It's been about 30 minutes since the attack (9:05:32 PM) Silk_Staff: "Goddammit. I guess I go need to do the paperwork regarding getting the place fixed up..." (9:06:08 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood looks towards Crowns for an answer. (9:06:27 PM) Crowns: "I'm not sure. A few hours at the most." (9:06:58 PM) Silk_Staff: "Okay, citizens, just... keep seeing what's salvageable. Try and get a report in as soon as you can..." (9:07:07 PM) Remmon: "The Dragon blooded left about thirty minutes ago..." (9:08:01 PM) Crowns: "I don't think I want to be here any more." (9:08:13 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "I agree." (9:08:18 PM) ***Crowns starts backing away. (9:09:20 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "By the way, where are my gloves and bracers?" (9:09:59 PM) Remmon: "Are these what you're talking about?" *Holding up improbably heavy bracers* (9:10:16 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "Yes! Thank you." (9:10:18 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood takes them. (9:11:32 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood puts them on with some difficulty, since they're now unattuned. (9:12:27 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "Crowns, I want a second oppinion. Should we try to finish the wall and get the food, or is that inadvisable?" (9:12:34 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: (-p) (9:13:54 PM) Crowns: "Wait just a second. Are you Dusk?" (9:14:01 PM) Crowns: "Let me rephrase that, are you still Dusk?" (9:14:47 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "I... think I am." (9:15:45 PM) Remmon: !exalted 4 (9:15:45 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (8 2 7 10). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:16:47 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood falls to her knees, clutching her head. (9:17:04 PM) Crowns: "It's not advisable. Our plans are thoroughly spoiled by now." (9:17:32 PM) Crowns: "We need to find Mist." (9:17:56 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "Yes, yes. But do not call me Dusk anymore." (9:18:00 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood stands up, shaking. (9:18:10 PM) Mist: (You think that's an abyssal name? My old abyssals name was so long you had to shorten it twice to get something you could call him. http://pastebin.com/BHR8cRs2 ) (9:20:00 PM) Crowns: (You've misspelled "derive", "onwards", "annihilate", "oblivion's", "envelops", "annihilating" and "ingenious" in that name.) (9:20:52 PM) Crowns: "...very well. How about 'Birds' for that spell you kept turning into?" (9:21:32 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "That will do. Thanks. Where did Mist go?" (9:23:34 PM) Crowns: "Inland. He should have been back by now." (9:23:44 PM) Crowns: "I told him to leave a false trail and return." (9:23:54 PM) Mist: ((That name takes a long tick to say. I am proud of myself. :D)) (9:24:10 PM) Crowns: (BTW, I'm not disguised any more, since FID wears off when sleeping, and I didn't put it on in the morning. I may still have some inappropriate clothes on, though.) (9:24:57 PM) ***Mist is flying back, tweettweettweetmeow. (9:25:15 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "Right." (9:26:36 PM) Crowns: "Go after him?" (9:26:57 PM) ***Silk_Staff bursts into the mayors office, and walks into the backroom. "Okay. I'm done here. This is... well, the guild hall just got burnt down by a Wyld Hunt... but should'nt be too costly to replace. I hope... And... our wall still isn't finished. It's a bit better now, and I have every confidence in your ability to take it further, mister Mayor. Just... well, they think it was you doing all of... (9:26:59 PM) ***Silk_Staff ...that. Might not want to throw that away. Just saying... Paperwork's on your desk." *She unties the mayor quickly, darts out of the door, transforms into a mouse and flees* (9:27:30 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "How about we just leave a message with the mayor that we're waiting for him, then go hide somewhere outside of town?" (9:27:36 PM) Remmon: The mayor is too confused to chase Silk (9:27:55 PM) Crowns: "He knows already. I told him. I'll explain later." (9:27:56 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "Trying to track him will just make us miss him, in all probability." (9:28:04 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "Oh." (9:28:21 PM) ***Mist is wondering why seagulls are so bloody slow! (9:28:32 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "So let's just get out of here. Mist can probably catch up if I don't use sorcery for travel." (9:29:11 PM) ***Mist TWEETTWEETHURRYUPBIRDJERKS. (9:29:36 PM) Remmon: Mist, you can see smoke on the horizon (9:30:16 PM) ***Mist takes time out from dilligently headbutting the other, slower seagulls, to eye at the smoke (9:31:06 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood is not proposing the go very far - just out of the city, so they're not easily found. (9:31:12 PM) Crowns: "Right." (9:31:21 PM) ***Crowns starts walking, leaving behind a lot of confused people. (9:32:13 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood follows Crowns, still flaring with darkness. (9:32:47 PM) ***Silk_Staff Revision! Silk turns into a mouse in the office, and darts out of the building as fast as her little legs will carry her (9:33:03 PM) Crowns: Outside town: (9:33:23 PM) Mist: Does SeagullMist notice flaring anima? (9:33:33 PM) Crowns: "Okay, D... Birds. The mayor is a Lunar like Mist. The two of them had a long talk together that I eavesdropped on." (9:34:06 PM) Crowns: "I introduced myself to the 'mayor' afterwards. Everyone knows where the three of us have gone, so the 'mayor' will know where to find us if he's going to follow us." (9:34:16 PM) ***Mist flies at anima! (9:34:34 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "Oh. That explains a lot of things." (9:34:49 PM) ***Silk_Staff spots Crowns, and darts around under his feet (9:35:16 PM) Remmon: BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood, a seagull tries to land on your head (9:35:27 PM) Mist: (A seagull with Mist's tell, no less!) (9:35:30 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood looks up. "Mist?" (9:35:36 PM) ***Mist caws! (9:35:47 PM) Crowns: "Mist, if that's you, what happened to the Terrestrials who went after you?" (9:35:58 PM) ***Mist shrugs, can seagulls shrug? (9:36:02 PM) ***Silk_Staff squeaks from the floor (9:36:18 PM) ***Crowns looks down, sees mouse (9:36:23 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood looks down at the mouse. (9:36:30 PM) Remmon: Does anybody want to roll wits to realise that BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood's anima is still flaring and as such visible for miles? (9:36:34 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "I'm guessing we're assembled?" (9:36:37 PM) ***Silk_Staff squeaks, scratches her /nose/ (9:36:53 PM) ***Mist places sunglasses on, caws. (9:37:16 PM) Crowns: "Okay, that's Mist all right. And you down there, Silk? Now that we're assembled, let me cover a few brief points." (9:37:29 PM) Crowns: "I've been on the run before, so I'm assuming command for the moment." (9:37:55 PM) Crowns: (No objections?) (9:37:56 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "Where in Sol's name did you hide those?" Birds asks Mist. (9:38:11 PM) ***Mist drops down, grabs mouse in seagullfeat, places it on one of Dusk's shoulders, takes a place on Dusks other shoulder. (9:38:20 PM) ***Mist turns to look at Dusk, shrugs once more! (9:39:11 PM) Crowns: "First: We need to move, because we're going to leave a long trail for a while. Dusk, if you still can muster a stormwind to take us away, we should go somewhere abandoned." (9:39:23 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "I am not Dusk." (9:39:29 PM) Crowns: "Right, sorry." (9:39:30 PM) ***Silk_Staff squeaks urgently (9:39:33 PM) Crowns: "This woman is now Birds." (9:39:50 PM) ***Mist shakes his seagullhead and points a wing at himself. (9:40:06 PM) Crowns: "Second: We've apparently got eight Dragon-Bloods after us, since Mist didn't do anything about them. Did you?" (9:40:14 PM) Silk_Staff: (What is it Silk? Timmy's fallen down the old well?) (9:40:14 PM) ***Mist shakes head. (9:41:02 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "Now that this is taken care of, yes. Assume some forms which won't be grossly incovenienced by the tornado. No, I didn't do anything about them. They pretty much curb-stomped me." (9:41:26 PM) Remmon: Per+aware, please (9:41:36 PM) ***Silk_Staff 'Facepalms' and runs off out of the town gates (9:41:47 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: !exalted 6: PW (9:41:48 PM) PainBot: BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood rolled "PW": (7 9 10 4 10 4). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (9:41:49 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7: PerAware (9:41:50 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "PerAware": (4 5 2 7 6 4 9). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:42:07 PM) Silk_Staff: !exalted 6: Peraware (9:42:07 PM) PainBot: Silk_Staff rolled "Peraware": (1 9 8 5 6 5). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:42:10 PM) Mist: !exalted 5: SeagullAware (9:42:10 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled "SeagullAware": (1 2 4 9 7). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:42:51 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "I think we have company. Eight people." (9:43:00 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood points. (9:43:48 PM) Crowns: "Tornado, then." (9:44:08 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "Yes. My default proposition is the cannibal island again. We can pick up the demons." (9:44:31 PM) Crowns: "Do it." (9:44:36 PM) Crowns: "Silk, convenient form?" (9:44:40 PM) Crowns: s/Silk/Mist (9:45:10 PM) ***Mist backflips, human forms! (9:45:21 PM) Mist: (Of course, this backflip would have to be 5 ticks long.) (9:45:53 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood breathes in, suddenly flares with darkness even more - replacing the mandala is the ghostly image of a gray, flaking raiton. (9:47:06 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood summons a dust devil, which she uses to scoop up her comrades, and set sail for the cannibal island. (9:47:41 PM) Mist: (So what are we doing about mousey lady?) (9:48:06 PM) ***Silk_Staff watches the dust devil fly off, 'groans' to herself, and continues to her 'stash (9:48:39 PM) ***Crowns shouts "HANG NEAR THE COAST, SEE WHETHER SILK OR THE DRAGONS FOLLOW FIRST." (9:49:00 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "WILL DO." (9:49:07 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood complies to Crowns' instructions. (9:50:07 PM) Silk_Staff: !exalted 6: Coast clear? (9:50:07 PM) PainBot: Silk_Staff rolled "Coast clear?": (6 6 3 3 3 4). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (9:50:08 PM) Remmon: The dragonblooded stop, you see the wind pick up around them as a dust devil starts to form (9:50:25 PM) Remmon: Yup, you're totally not being observed by a kid playing hide and seek (9:51:44 PM) ***Mist warforms while we're flying! (9:51:59 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "CROWNS. OPTIONS?" (9:52:33 PM) Crowns: "HOW DOES YOUR SORCERY WORK? CAN YOU OVERPOWER THEIRS?" (9:52:44 PM) ***Silk_Staff switches to her true human form, digs her artifact armour and bow up as quickly as possible, then, upon aquiring then, changes to an orange and white striped Spine tailed Swift, before flying off after the others (9:55:34 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "NOT WHILE FLYING, AND IT TAKES MORE ENERGY TO SHATTER THE SPELL THAN TO SUMMON IT AGAIN." (9:56:03 PM) Crowns: "OUT ONTO THE OCEAN. I NEED TIME TO THINK." (9:56:08 PM) Crowns: "HEAD FOR THE ISLAND." (9:56:30 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood directs the stormwind onto the ocean. (9:57:41 PM) Mist: "I COULD CARRY US AROUND WHILE DUSK DOES OTHER THINGS. I SWIM FAST." (9:58:47 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "THIS MIGHT WORK." (9:59:02 PM) Crowns: "I AGREE. FLY OVER AN ISLAND FIRST." (9:59:32 PM) Mist: "DON'T NEED TO. I CAN CATCH YOU GUYS AND WE JUST GO." (9:59:33 PM) Crowns: "MIST, CARRY US OVER WATER. BIRDS, TRY TO SHATTER THE DRAGONS OVER A ROCKY ISLAND." (10:00:08 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood looks where the nearest rocky island is. (10:00:22 PM) ***Mist wraps his hair around the two others, "I'M READY WHEN YOU TWO ARE." (10:00:26 PM) Schleiermacher1 left the room (quit: NS Quit: Leaving.). (10:01:41 PM) Crowns: "READY." (10:03:09 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: (Islands, please! 200 feet of range for EC.) (10:03:25 PM) Remmon: The nearest island is a few miles out (10:04:03 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood flies there, slowly enough for the DBs to almost catch up. (10:04:36 PM) Remmon: Trying to keep them at 200'? (10:04:47 PM) Crowns: Keep them at a greater distance until the very last bit. (10:04:53 PM) Stalker left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (10:04:56 PM) Crowns: Slow down gradually. (10:05:03 PM) Crowns: Staying at 200' seems like a bad idea. (10:05:56 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: (Yeah. Gradually.) (10:07:02 PM) Remmon: Righto (10:07:05 PM) Remmon: You pass over the island (10:07:17 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: (Are the DBs over it?) (10:07:24 PM) Remmon: They are (10:07:53 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood stops concentration and unleashes Emerald Countermagic on them. (10:08:09 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood does the latter while she falls. (10:08:52 PM) ***Mist clutches BB and Crowns and starts swimming at 36y/tick. (10:08:53 PM) Remmon: Their stormwind rider summarily shatters, leaving them bouncing along the ground (10:09:10 PM) Mist: (This is about 80mph) (10:11:27 PM) Crowns: "Should we call up another tornado?" (10:11:32 PM) Remmon: Silk, both of the dust devils just vanished (10:12:01 PM) Crowns: (Anima banners are visible for miles.) (10:12:06 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "Let's go pick up the other Lunar!" (10:12:17 PM) Remmon: Yes, anima banner instead (10:12:18 PM) Mist: (Mist is anima flaring at the 12m level, so 11-15 level, very visible!) (10:12:43 PM) Mist: Two strands of hair pop up before Birds, like handlebars on a bicycle. (10:12:43 PM) Remmon: On the island, the dragon blooded are regrouping (10:13:03 PM) Mist: If bicycles existed in exaltedland, of course. (10:13:22 PM) Crowns: (They exist in the Wyld. Fair Folk ride them.) (10:14:10 PM) Crowns: "Mist, keep going. Birds, can you shatter their tornado again if they make another one?" (10:14:42 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "I can. But I won't be able to summon my own." (10:15:15 PM) Crowns: "Then we wait." (10:15:28 PM) ***Mist continues to swim! (10:17:08 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: (Is Mist swimming towards the shore?) (10:17:27 PM) Mist: Mist is able to be steered, otherwise is just swimming in the direction we were going. (10:18:06 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood steers Mist towards the shore. In case shit really hits the fan, another Lunar would be very helpful to have on their side! (10:18:20 PM) ***Mist swims around which ever way! (10:18:38 PM) Mist: (Which ever way he's being directed, of course. Not just randomly) (10:19:22 PM) Remmon: Silk_Staff, the anima lights are coming your way (10:22:22 PM) ***Mist is swimming around a foot or so below the water, can't see any birds to form a landing strip. (10:22:28 PM) ***Silk_Staff banks and and dives a bit (10:23:57 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: (Have the DBs summoned another SR?) (10:25:04 PM) Remmon: (Not that you can see, due to moving at 80mph) (10:27:17 PM) ***Mist chuggachuggachugga. (10:27:46 PM) ***Silk_Staff comes into land on the strange fish-jet-ski-car-thing (10:28:03 PM) Crowns: "Now, off to the island, find the demons, and prepare defenses." (10:28:09 PM) ***Mist accomodates this with another hair seat! (10:28:21 PM) Crowns: (Birds is driving, land on Crowns.) (10:28:47 PM) Crowns: (Reflex Sidestep Technique to negate surprise and anticipate the landing perfectly.) (10:29:00 PM) ***Silk_Staff lands on Crowns (10:29:12 PM) ***Mist continues to swimdash! (10:29:49 PM) Remmon: Right, whereto next? (10:30:02 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "Good, we're all gathered. Mist, get us beyond the horizon. I'll summon another stormwind then." (10:30:15 PM) ***Mist chuggachuggachuggachuggachuggachugga. (10:30:16 PM) Remmon: You quickly go beyond the 'horizon' (10:30:31 PM) Mist: (There is no Horizon. The horizon is made of racism.) (10:30:51 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: (There is a Horizon. It is because the Loom of Fate has a finite buffer size.) (10:31:21 PM) Silk_Staff: (Draw distance!) (10:31:29 PM) Crowns: (Exactly.) (10:31:30 PM) Remmon: (Yeah, exactly) (10:31:42 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood summons another stormwind rider to travel faster. And not fatigue Mist overmuch. (10:31:48 PM) Crowns: (It actually does it to limit how many destinies it has to handle at once.) (10:32:44 PM) Crowns: (FFW to island.) (10:32:52 PM) Remmon: You arrive at the cannibal island (10:33:10 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood sets them down gently. (10:33:13 PM) Crowns: "Birds, do you know whether the demons are still loyal to you? (10:33:20 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "They ought to be." (10:33:29 PM) ***Mist was at 11-15 mote flaring, this has gone down by however/whatever much in the travel time. (10:33:50 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "Oh, and - Silk, was it - beware of cannibals. If you see blood apes, they're mine." (10:34:05 PM) Silk_Staff: ... Right? (10:34:20 PM) Remmon: By the time you arrive at the island, nobody's flaring anima any more (10:34:43 PM) ***Mist gets out of the water, sunglasses on, not even broken a sweat. "Light swims are always good." (10:35:10 PM) Silk_Staff: ... (10:35:17 PM) Silk_Staff: You wore sunglasses. (10:35:20 PM) Silk_Staff: Underwater (10:35:29 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "The inhabitants of this island like to consume other people. We have rested here on two other occassions. I think they remember my face, so they should be properly afraid." (10:35:30 PM) ***Mist nods. (10:35:53 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "The blood apes are summoned demons. They are bound to me." (10:36:55 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: (There is probably a solidified magma kraken in the background somewhere.) (10:37:08 PM) Silk_Staff: ... (10:37:26 PM) Silk_Staff: The town's gonna want that wall finished, by the by. If you're ever interested (10:38:07 PM) Silk_Staff: ... (10:38:25 PM) Silk_Staff: Sorry, between one thing and another, I never really got the chance to introduce myself, did ? (10:38:47 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "I heard Crowns address you as 'Silk'." (10:39:54 PM) Remmon: You hear a cannibal screaming loudly in the distance (10:40:10 PM) Crowns: "My full name is Three Gossamer Crowns. I used to be a spy for the Realm. Then I became a target of the Wyld Hunt instead." (10:40:10 PM) Silk_Staff: Yeh. I'm Silk Staff. Lunar Exalted, if you hadn't guessed already (10:40:42 PM) Remmon: A cannibal comes running across the beach, chased by a pair of blood apes (10:41:03 PM) Crowns: "There are some of the demons." (10:41:19 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "Apes! Stop chasing cannibals and find the rest. Then bring them here." (10:41:22 PM) Remmon: The blood apes seem to be screaming 'Banana!' (10:41:25 PM) Crowns: "I have a great deal of trouble empathising with the natives, since they tried to eat us." (10:41:30 PM) Remmon: They ignore BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood (10:41:35 PM) Silk_Staff: ... (10:41:37 PM) Silk_Staff: So (10:41:44 PM) Silk_Staff: Under your control, eh? (10:41:49 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood has a double-take. (10:41:50 PM) ***Mist speaks, as if informing Staff, "I taught them well, eh?" (10:41:58 PM) Crowns: "Mist taught them about bananas, yes." (10:42:01 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "Oh. They're not bound to me, anymore, it seems." (10:42:04 PM) ***Silk_Staff sniggers (10:42:10 PM) Silk_Staff: Heh (10:42:14 PM) Silk_Staff: Oh boy (10:42:39 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood sits down cross-legged, puts her elbows on her knees, and her hands on her cheeks. (10:42:55 PM) Silk_Staff: ... (10:43:01 PM) Silk_Staff: You okay? (10:43:33 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "Physically? I'm fine. Hmm. How to explain this?" (10:43:53 PM) Remmon: The cannibal has nearly reached you and will soon be running past (10:44:15 PM) Mist: "I don't have the heart to tell them that that isn't a banana. They just want it so bad." (10:44:26 PM) Crowns: "Take some time to think about it." (10:44:31 PM) Crowns: "I'll fill Silk in on the other things." (10:44:49 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "I used to be called something else, but now I got a new name - the Black Bird Whose Ashes Turn To Blood. The 'Neverborn,' whoever they are, gave this to me, when I sacrificed my old one." (10:45:00 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "Pretentious, I know." (10:46:13 PM) Crowns: "All right, Silk. This isn't our home island. That's a good deal further out, and has a manse, essence cannons, and a small captive population that we're trying to raise into a nation, which is what we tried to buy food for." (10:46:25 PM) Silk_Staff: "Right... (10:46:48 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "Do anyone of you know anything about the Silver Prince, other than that he's got his own little nation up north?" (10:46:54 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: *Does (10:47:19 PM) Crowns: "Only that he's a very scary person?" (10:47:21 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4: IntLore (10:47:21 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "IntLore": (2 5 1 9). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (10:47:26 PM) Remmon: The cannibal runs past you, gets about 30 yards away and then the blood apes finally catch up (10:47:32 PM) Mist: !exalted 3: IntLore (10:47:32 PM) PainBot: Mist rolled "IntLore": (9 4 3). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (10:47:37 PM) Remmon: Is anybody going to take an interest to the limbs flying around? (10:47:42 PM) Silk_Staff: !exalted 5: intlore (10:47:42 PM) PainBot: Silk_Staff rolled "intlore": (5 1 4 1 3). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (10:48:08 PM) Remmon: Silk, you know someone called the Silver Prince, he lives in Diver's Joy (10:48:30 PM) Silk_Staff: "... probably /not/ the one you're thinking of." (10:48:42 PM) Crowns: "Why not?" (10:48:59 PM) Crowns: "Also, Mist, mind keeping an eye on the demons in case they remember you and demand bananas?" (10:49:35 PM) ***Mist nod. (10:49:38 PM) Silk_Staff: "Considering... he was a bit of a loonatic only wearing silver foil?" (10:50:08 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "Yeah, probably not him. When I was... dead, I was approached by the Silver Prince. He offered me another chance. Needless to say, I took the offer. He said that he'll send out one of his 'knights' to fetch me for my 'training'." (10:50:28 PM) Remmon: The blood apes start eating the cannibal (10:51:08 PM) Silk_Staff: ... (10:51:17 PM) ***Silk_Staff glances over in the cannibals direction (10:52:38 PM) Silk_Staff: ... (10:52:49 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood mopes a bit. (10:52:50 PM) Silk_Staff: "Should we... help him?" (10:52:56 PM) Crowns: "I wouldn't." (10:53:03 PM) Mist: "They bothering you?" Mist asks. "TAKE THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE." Mist points at the ape. (10:53:04 PM) Silk_Staff: "..." (10:53:24 PM) Crowns: (Spending wp to suppress Compassion.) (10:53:25 PM) Remmon: "Banana?" (10:53:36 PM) ***Mist shakes his head. (10:54:01 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "I... think we should." (10:54:04 PM) ***BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood stands up. (10:54:13 PM) ***Silk_Staff stands up as well (10:54:46 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "These demons are a threat to Creation at the moment, since they're not bound." (10:54:58 PM) Crowns: "Completely unbound?" (10:55:13 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: "I was the only one they were bound to." (10:55:25 PM) Crowns: "Then we should put them down, yes." (10:55:50 PM) Mist: "This shall pain me... But it shall be for the best..." (10:57:07 PM) Silk_Staff: !exalted 3: Compassion break! (10:57:07 PM) PainBot: Silk_Staff rolled "Compassion break!": (6 2 5). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (10:59:01 PM) Remmon: Right, we shall end here then (10:59:15 PM) Remmon: 5xp, all (11:00:56 PM) BlackBirdWhoseAshesTurnToBlood: Note to self: commit 5m to no-penalties-in-Creation.